Our 'Wedding'
by TheGreatKaye
Summary: Pokemon version of the pretend wedding at 2nd Gen of Rune Factory 2. Dawn and Paul had a little conversation and who knows what it might lead to. Takes place at Alvarna and they are 8 years old. I suck at summaries. Just read. It's better, I promise! Pure Ikarishipping One-shot!


**Our 'Wedding'**

**Summary: Pokemon version of the pretend wedding at 2****nd**** Gen of Rune Factory 2. Dawn and Paul had a little conversation and who knows what it might lead to. I suck at summaries. Just read. It's better, I promise! Pure Ikarishipping!**

* * *

**Okay, first, I know I haven't updated any of my other stories but please, understand that I'm very busy because of school. Man, good thing we don't have classes today but anyway, to the main topic. You see, I just finished my game at Rune Factory 2…. Again. And know what? I reaaaaally like Aria (my 2****nd**** Gen. character) to pretend wedding Orland (the arrogant half-elf guy) and I think their relationship is just like Dawn and Paul's so why not write a Pokemon version of it? So, here we go!**

**Orland: Paul**

**Aria: Dawn**

**Gordon (He's the priest): Brock!**

**Mana: Johanna**

**Egan: Reggie (Let's make Reggie Paul's grandpa.)**

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTICE BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO: **

**The setting takes at Alvarna and happened when Paul, Dawn, Barry, Leaf, Marina, Misty, May and Drew are still 8 years old.**

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

Well, today was a nice day indeed. I was just on my way home back from defeating that giant lizard at Messhina Valley. Oh, you know don't how hard it was to defeat it. It camouflages the water surrounding the area! Anyway, where was I? Oh, I was on my way home and it was just 4:37 pm so I checked the request at De Sainte Coquille Park.

"Let's see, Leaf, Norman, Barry, Paul….. Paul. He has a request?" I asked myself and checked if my eyes were deceiving me but no… they don't. You see, I've developed a crush on him since I first met him a month ago.

But, it's a mystery how. You know, he's arrogant, rude, unsociable…..well maybe to other people but not me and know what? Studying was the only thing in his mind. But still, I know he should have a soft spot. He's still human right? Well, half human, yes. He's half elf 'cause his dad is half-elf.

Anyway, back to reality. His request says "I need to talk to you" so what can I do? Before I knew it, I was in front of the Eagle Inn, his grandpa, Reggie runs it.

"Afternoon Reggie, is Paul here?" I greeted him with a warm smile.

"Yes, he's upstairs in his room doing the usual things except for the fact that he's been acting strange lately" he paused. "do you know why?" he continued in a western tone. **(Well, Egan has a western tone)**

"Thanks but no, I don't." I replied with frown forming in my face. You can say, I'm worried but yeah, I am. I waved Reggie a 'see-you-later' wave and ran upstairs and knocked at Paul's door. "Who's there?" was the response I got.

"Paul, it's me." I said opening his door. It was my 1st time entering his room this month. My very first time was a month ago, when Barry asked me to deliver something to Paul. His room was just how it was last month. A plain green bed with the pillows as soft as cotton candy, a wooden desk with a chair and of course, his dresser and a window with a green curtain.

Green wasn't his favorite color but Reggie, just likes color green a lot. We can't blame him for that. "So, I saw your request at the bulletin board. What do you want to talk about?" I asked sitting next to him on the bed.

"Ah, Troublesome. Yes, I did want to talk with you." He said in a serious tone as always. Grrr…. He always calls me troublesome but I've taken the liking to it since he likes calling me like that. "Tell me, do you like talking with me? I mean, don't you have fun talking with other people?" he added.

"Well, of course I have fun talking to other people, but I especially like talking to you!" I said with glee. "Anyway, I have a question for you. Paul….. Why don't you like talking to other people?" I asked with an obvious tone of curiosity.

"Talking to people is a waste of time, that's why. I'd rather use that time for study than idle chatter." He answered closing his eyes. If you saw it, you could've died in happiness. He's just soo cute. Wait, that's out of the topic!

"Talking to you is an exception to that rule." He went on. Wow, didn't know Paul could be so sweet. But, like I said, I know he has a caring heart. "Why make an exception for me?" I asked again. I hope he's not irritated or something.

"Because… Oh, enough of this! The reason doesn't matter does it?" Now, I know he's irritated. Oh, how sorry could I be? But then, my curiosity took over me. "I'd like to know! You should talk to everyone. Come on, tell me why you don't." Ugh… please don't get mad. Please don't get mad.

"It's nothing special. It's just… that I don't hate you, troublesome girl." He said in a calm way. Yes! He's not mad! "Wait, do you mean you like me?" did I just say that?

"I never said that I like you! I just said that I don't hate you!" a noticeable streak of red hue appeared at his cheeks. How cuuuuuuuteeeeee Stop fangirling! "But what about you, do you like me?" he asked. _Do you like me?_ Those words kept on repeating at my head. I was blushing madly now. What will I say? The truth? Wait, he'll get mad but I never lied before. Fine, speak for me, tongue.

"I.. I like you, Paul." Great, thank you very much tongue. _Why you're welcome Dawn. _Shut up, tongue!

"…"

"…"

"Really?" he asked looking straight to my navy blue eyes. I was captivated. His onyx eyes are just filled with so many mysteries. I can't help but wonder what his response will be, still nervous and blushing hard. But no, I was the one who said something.

"Hey! What kind of reply is that? I'm telling you that I like you!" Oh dear… I really hate it when I get like that. Can I still blush harder after that embarrassment?

"…"

"Thank you.' Was the one I heard from him. _Thank you?_ He was thanking me? Did the pigs just fly? Did I hear him wrong? Tell me! "I'm happy. " he continued. He's happy? I made him happy? I'm the one who's very happy! "Thanks!"

"Let's get married then." He said. Married? Married? Are you serious? "WHAT?" I screamed loud enough for May to hear from the other house in their lane. "To the church!"

* * *

Now, we were on the church which was just beside his house. No wonder he can't make all noise but knowing Brock, he's probably the one who keeps their lane noisy. What kind of priest is that? Anyway, we're here. There's nothing special about Alvarna's church. It's just like any ordinary church.

"Do you, Dawn, take Paul to be your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward… for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer until death do you apart?" Brock asked the traditional ceremony vows.

"Umm….." you could reaaaaally see me blush so hard I'm even redder than the reddest thing in the whole universe.

"Bahahaha. You're getting embarrassed Dawn." Typical Brock to laugh at people on whatever they do or say. Sigh….. remember, I'm still blushing hard. "Come on troublesome girl, we're trying to play wedding here!" Paul exclaimed getting impatient.

"Oh, we're just playing?" I was so relieved back there but kinda disappointed since I won't be able to marry Paul for real. "Of course we're playing. We're only kids you know. We can't get married yet." He said signaling Brock to continue on.

"Oh, I thought you were getting carried away, Paul." I smiled at him. "Anyway, we have to do this properly just like a real wedding. Even if it's pretend, we have to make it accurate!" Typical Paul who wants everything perfect and according to planned.

"You kids crack me up! Ba ha ha." Laughed Brock again. I'm getting by his laughs every second I stay here. "Well, do you take Paul as your husband or not, Dawn?" he stopped laughing. Thank God!

"Yes! I promise to love him!" I responded still a little embarrassed even if it's just pretend. "Great! Now it's your turn, Paul." Brock said. "Do you promise to love her until death do you apart?" he asked Paul.

"… I do." You really would notice the blush on his face. He's embarrassed too and it's cuteeeee

"There, it's official. Ba ha ha." Another batch of his laughs. This is gonna be a long day. I sighed to myself. "It's just a game of course." Paul smiled as he held my hand. I smiled back in agreement.

* * *

"Well that was fun." Paul said walking me to my home. It's already 6:00. Time sure flies by, mostly when I'm with Paul. Oh, did I mention he's walking me home? Indeed, he can be sweet.

"Well, when we grow up, I promise to marry you for real okay?" he kissed me lightly at the cheek and stormed away. My eyes were glued to his fading figure while my hand is glued to the spot where he kissed me.

"I'm very looking forward to that, Paul." I smiled a very genuine smile before I entered my house.

"Hey mom, marriage is really fun huh?" I asked still dreaming of the day when I marry Paul. My mom looked confused at first but smiled cheerfully and said "Why dear? Did you find someone already?"

I blushed at her statement but nodded anyway. "Oh, my little Dawn is in love!" Johanna squealed and cheered. "Who is it? Oh, it must be Orland!" she said running to the phone. This is really gonna be a long day but…. It's already night.

* * *

**Me: And cuuuuuuuut! Wow, you two are great actors. You have my praises.**

**Dawn: Gee, thanks so much Kaye but… WHY DID YOU INCLUDE THE PART WHEN PAUL WALKED ME HOME? IT WASN'T PART OF THE REAL GAME!**

**Paul: For once I agree with Troublesome.**

**Dawn: But… It's okay. Paul was soooooooo sweet. I wish I'll really get married with you Paully!**

**Me: See Paul, now people will really think you're sooooo sweet. **

**Paul: Just die.**

**Me: Don't talk like that Paul. Anyway, Dawn, you'll get married to Paul someday. Don't worry.**

**Dawn: YAAAAAY! Thanks!**

**Paul: *face palmed then hits head on wall***

**Me and Dawn: How did it go? Review or comment down there!**


End file.
